Water and Ice
by thedoctors-bluebox
Summary: Percy Jackson/ Frozen crossover. One controls water, the other ice. There isn't much difference between the two- or is there?
1. Chapter 1

The snowstorm howled around them, roaring in their ears and throwing flecks of snow into their faces so furiously that it was almost impossible to see. Or impossible if you didn't have the power to control snow and ice. By simply holding up her hand Elsa deflected the flakes with ease, cutting a ridge through the blizzard around her. A muffled sound of protest came from behind her, and Elsa realised she had been deflecting the snow straight into Anna's face.

"Oh, sorry Anna!" said Elsa, pulling her sister towards her until she too was given some reprieve. They staggered on through the snow, which was now up to their knees.

"Uhm, Elsa?"

"What is it Anna?" Elsa looked down at her sister, whose lips were turning blue with cold. It had been almost a year since she had revealed her powers to Arendelle and finally learnt to open up to others, but still Anna was still nervous around her, as if she were afraid that one wrong word at the wrong moment and the door that had been opened between them would slam shut again.

"You don't think this... mysterious magic snowstorm in the middle of summer- well its kind of like the one that you- uhm- the one that happened last year?"

"Yes Anna, that's why we're investigating it!" said Elsa patiently.

"Well if the last one was you... but you didn't cause this one... then does this mean there's someone else? Someone like you?"

Elsa said nothing. Of course it had occurred to her, from the moment that the freak snowstorm had hit Arendelle, clearly magic and yet not hers, that there could be someone else like her. She remembered all those years behind locked doors, where every day her powers grew and she became more afraid, and the crushing loneliness of having no-one to confide in. To discover someone else like her, who had been through what she had been through and yielded the same overwhelming power- Elsa stopped herself. It was useless getting her hopes up, when she really had no idea what they were facing. Friend or foe, they had to get to the centre of the storm and stop it. One summer being plunged into eternal winter was bad enough, but two in a row and the people of Arendelle were bound to get annoyed.

"Hey look there! Up ahead!" gasped Anna, pointing a gloved finger. "What is it?"

As they drew closer, the warm orange glow that Anna had spotted changed and solidified until through the blizzard could be plainly seen-

"It's... a tavern?"

Elsa frowned. They were in the middle of nowhere, the last place anyone in their mind would open a tavern, but there it was- brick walls and stained glass windows which spilled warmth and light onto the snow around it. Laughter and music could be heard from the door which was thrown open to the elements- who would be mad enough to leave the door open in this weather? - and a sign hung by the entrance, half covered in snow. There was something strange about the architecture of it, which for some reason reminded Elsa more of the Spanish ships that occasionally visited Arendelle with goods for trade than to anything that was built here.

Elsa looked at Anna. She was shivering under her cloak and looking hopefully in the direction of the door from which smells of warm food and a flowery scent Elsa didn't quite recognise were drifting.

"I suppose a quick stop won't hurt..."

They grinned at each other and headed for the door where a thin man immediately greeted them and ushered them eagerly into a room that looked several times larger than the whole tavern had from the outside. As Elsa pulled the door closed behind them a lump of snow fell off the sign.

"Lotus Tavern and Inn  
Enjoy your stay"

No one else would see the Queen or the Princess for a long, long time.


	2. Chapter 2

A long, long time later.  
Percy's morning had being going just great. Until Clarisse had tried to take his head off. Again. Seriously though, what had he done to her? Okay a lot, but recently? Nothing. Well. Almost nothing. Maybe making the showers suddenly attack the Ares cabin while they were taking their turn by power blasting them with freezing cold water might have annoyed them. But really, they had been in there ages. For a cabin that smelled like they had never met a bar of soap, they didn't half take their time. But watching them being chased out of the block in just their towels (not a pretty sight) by pursuing jets of freezing water was just too tempting to miss. Unfortunately, Percy had forgotten about this until Clarisse jumped him.

As Percy's face made contact with the rough training arena ground the ADHD part of his mind wondered who's idea it had been to give the most aggressive kids in camp the blessing of being really good at wrestling. He made a mental note to curse them later.

"I know that shower stunt was you punk! You're going to pay!" Clarisse roared, having successfully pinned Percy to the ground.

Percy made a noise somewhere between a groan and a yelp, probably trying to indicate that he could no longer breath. "Clarisse, get off me!"

"Or what?!"

Percy's mind blanked. Threatening her with a lifetime of slightly traumatic showers probably wouldn't cut it. Thankfully a blonde mop of hair appeared at the edge of Percy's vision.

"Clarisse, get off him. He's needed at the big house." sighed Annabeth. Clarisse growled and climbed off.

"Don't worry punk. We'll finish this off later"

Percy stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothes, muttering a thanks which earned him an eye roll. "What am I wanted for?"

"It's Rachel. She says she needs to talk to you"

Percy frowned. When the oracle wanted to talk you, it wasn't usually a friendly chat about the baseball scores. "What about?"

"Go ask her yourself, seaweed brain"

The corner of Percy's mouth twitched upwards into a smile. Her old nickname for him. He hadn't heard that one in a while. Not since they had mutually decided to start seeing other people. It wasn't that they didn't love each other any more- even the Gods couldn't change that, and a couple had tried-but it was just too hard. After all they had been through together, it had simply become impossible to be around each other without remembering all they had seen and done. And as much as they cared about each other, neither could handle the constant stress of it. So they broke up. Percy was fine with that, mostly. It hurt, of course it did, but the pain was passing. Annabeth, too, was fine. She had started dating a permanently grinning blonde haired boy from the Apollo cabin. Percy got on with him well enough, although when he had first found out he couldn't quite stop himself from pulling the guy to one side and giving him the you-hurt-her-I-hurt-you talk. That's what friends were for, right? That's what they were now. Friends.

As Percy approached the big house he saw Rachel. She was dreamily watching the wind chimes which hung on the deck, her frizzy ginger hair blowing in the breeze. Behind her stood a girl with short, black spiky hair, punk clothes, a silver circlet (Percy still thought about it as a tiara) and a worried expression.

"Thalia!"

"Hey Percy."

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you with the hunters?"

Thalia bit her lip and frowned. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"About the dreams" said a low voice, and Percy nearly jumped out of his skin as he suddenly noticed Nico di Angelo, whom Percy hadn't seem in months, leaning casually against the wall of the big house.

"Ah! Gods Nico, don't do that!"

"What?" said Nico, puzzled. "I'm just standing here"

Thalia cleared her throat. "Nico and I, we've both been having dreams telling us to come to Camp Half Blood. Freaky ones." She glanced at Nico. "Well, I know mine were anyway"

Nico didn't say anything, but his skin turned a shade paler, and Percy noticed the bags under his eyes. The wind blew a little harder, and the wind chimes jangled disconcertingly.

"So yeah, we both came here and... well Rachel said we needed to get you too."

Thalia looked over to Rachel, who was still blankly watching the wind chimes. "Uhm, Rachel?"

"Oh! Yes, sorry!" she said snapping back to reality. "Yeah, um, Percy wasn't dreaming because he was already at Camp Half Blood. The spirit of the Delphi needed you all here"

The three of them exchanged apprehensive looks. "What for?" Nico asked warily.

"I suppose we'll find out any second now." murmured Rachel. They stood there in a slightly awkward silence for a minute (which considering they all had the attention span of your typical ADHD kid, was quite an achievement) and waited. Rachel sighed.

"Hey great spirit, any day now would be- " Suddenly Rachel doubled over, as if in pain. Her eyes glowed luminously green, and she began to speak.

" A trio of the eldest three  
Must save the Queen and set her free  
Water and ice must soon combine  
The snow nymph's fate they will define"

The green vanished as Rachel's eyes returned to normal. She blinked and stumbled into Nico, who caught her arm to steady her. Her skin was flushed red.

"-nice" she finished.

They stood in silence for a moment. Then they all tried to start talking at once.

"A prophecy for a quest? We have to go on a quest?"

"You know it's not like I wasn't already busy in the underworld-"

"Okay so water is easy to understand but what in Hades is the ice bit about-"

Rachel held up her hands and they fell silent. "Whoa guys, hold up. Okay, what exactly did I say?"

Between them they recited the prophecy back to her.

"Well the first bit is pretty obvious. You three have a quest to go on. Have fun! Send me a postcard." Rachel turned to leave.

"Wait!" Percy grabbed her by the shoulder. "You can't just leave us with that! What do we do?"

"You have the prophecy. Go figure it out. But if you're supposed to be water Percy then it sounds like you better go find some ice to team up with. I would check the freezer maybe" Rachel shrugged, winked, and took off.

Percy frowned. "The freezer?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "sarcasm, Percy"

"Oh yeah. I knew that" behind him Nico snorted.

"She hasn't given us a lot to go on, has she?" said Thalia.

"She's the Oracle. Of course she hasn't"

"Oh I wouldn't say that" said Nico. He was grinning slightly, which gave him a slightly ghoulish look. "If it's ice we're looking for, I think it's pretty obvious where we're going"

They both looked at him.

"Oh come on! Don't you guys ever watch the news? There's been a big freeze over the South West coast. It's been confusing the mortals no end seeing as it's the middle of summer so it should be like a billion degrees over there. We've had loads of hypothermia victims coming into the underworld because they've been running around in t-shirts and shorts and frozen to death!" Nico stopped, realising they were both staring at him.

"Nico that is possibly genius" said Percy

"Which means so much coming from you" Percy wasn't sure, but it looked as though Nico was... blushing?

"So where exactly is this freeze centred?" said Thalia, a smile creeping over her face. This quest was sounding more and more interesting by the minute.

"Well, if I remember right..." A distant look crossed Nico's face, which he quickly supressed. "How do you guys feel about Las Vegas?"

**Author's note**

**Sorry If I'm messing with your ships a bit, I wasn't really expecting anyone to actually read this! But if it makes you feel better, a new ship will be arriving shortly...**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated, I'm pretty new to this :D**


	3. Chapter 3

It was summer in Las Vegas, but it looked like it was the depths of Winter. The windows of The Lotus Hotel and Casino had frosted over, but few people had noticed because few people ever bothered to look out of them. The amazing distractions the Hotel offered were far more interesting. When Anna first arrived, her favourite place had been the ballroom (the fact that a ballroom as well as countless other rooms could fit into a building which had appeared much smaller had never really bothered her). She had spent countless nights dancing wildly with the other guests until her feet hurt. Now the ballroom was a disco. Anna wasn't quite sure when that had happened (everything that happened in the Hotel felt a bit hazy, like a mirage), but it was just as much fun, and the music was far more lively. Days and weeks and months all blurred together, and memories of why Anna had been hiking through a blizzard in the middle of Summer with her sister faded, along with the rest of her life before. That was until the frost.

When it had just been outside on the windows no one had noticed it. But then it invaded the hotel. It crept in through the massive entrance hall, turning the floor into an ice rink and bringing with it a miniature blizzard of snow. Guests gasped and stumbled away from it. This was no ordinary ice.

Anna had seen it coming from the other side of the hall. The piercing air woke her up from her stupor. She looked around her franticly.

"Elsa? Elsa!" Her sister- when had she last seen her? Oh God- how long had they been in here? Panic rose as she searched the crowd of people who were backing away from the ice. Finally, thankfully, she spotted her.

"Elsa!" she ran over to her sister, pushing through fleeing crowds. Seeing her again made Anna feel like someone had dumped a bucket of water over her head. Her sister, Arendelle, her whole life, it all came flooding back like a tsunami. "What's going on Elsa? How long have we been here?"

Just as Elsa was about to answer she froze, her eyes widening a little in shock. "Look" she whispered. Within moments the ice had crawled up the walls and covered the hall. The gusts of icy wind had deposited snow drifts around the door, and the whole room looked like the inside of a freezer. As the last of the guests crushed their way out of the entrance hall into the hotel's other rooms, Anna suddenly felt something. It was a great power, ancient and cruel, and she knew instantly that it was the same one that had caused the blizzard that she and Elsa had been chasing the day they arrived at the hotel. It was a kind of power not so different from Elsa's, but much older, much stronger and much more malignant.

She was about to turn back to her sister when the blizzard suddenly intensified. A young woman with pale skin and long black hair strode into the room. The strange weather seemed to spiral around her, as though she were the eye of the storm. Her coffee- brown eyes were fixed on Elsa.

"You must come with me now." She said, her face expressionless. Flecks of snow swirled around her, and her eyes bore into them. "I have kept you here long enough. The time of the prophecy has come, and I will need you very soon"

A million questions ran through Anna's head, but before she could answer Elsa spoke.

"Who are you?"

She smiled, although it was a cold smile which did not reach her eyes.

"My name is Khione, Goddess of snow and daughter of the North wind. Your grandmother."

**Author's Note**

**Don't worry, all will be explained! Feedback appreciated :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy, Thalia and Nico caught the evening flight out from JFK International Airport. Percy had been pretty dubious about flying, but after a few minutes of Thalia shouting at a rumbling sky she assured him they probably wouldn't get blasted out of the air by an irritated Zeus. Nico couldn't remember ever having flown before, but was pretty sure he was going to hate it. Being as far away from underground as possible was really smart for a child of Hades. Also being cooped up in a very small space with a certain someone for four hours straight wasn't exactly going to be fun.

Getting through security with a Stygian iron sword was easy thanks to the mist. Going through border control with a fake passport Chiron had made up for him before they left (he couldn't remember ever having a real one) was also easy. The flight itself was far from it.

The trio sat in a row of three, and waited as the plane prepared to take off. Percy was by the window, grinning like a loon.

"I bet you a buck I can spot my apartment!" He didn't notice Thalia, who was on Nico's other side, grimacing and muttering. When the plane's engines suddenly started she jumped and threw off blue sparks.

"Hey, watch it!" Nico snapped. He didn't really know how planes worked, but he had a feeling that random bursts of electricity from Thalia wouldn't exactly help it stay airborne.

"Shut- shut up" Thalia hissed, her whole body rigid. As the plane turned onto the runway her shoulder nudged Nico's, sending a nasty static shock through his body.

"Ow!" Nico scowled at Thalia. What in Hades was wrong with her? Then he saw her face. It all suddenly clicked into place. Thalia, daughter of Zeus, was scared of flying! Nico choked down a snort of laughter. Oh the irony.

The plane began to accelerate down the runway, and Thalia groaned and slammed her hands down onto the armrests on either side of her. Unfortunately, one of these armrests was already occupied by Nico's hand. He didn't notice the plane leaving the ground because he was too busy trying to wrestle his hand from Thalia's steel grip. Percy whooped beside him, enjoying the bird's eye view of New York out of the window. It was going to be a long flight.

During the first few hours of the flight, Percy quickly lost interest in watching clouds and proceeded to be as annoying as possible ("No Percy, I didn't bring anything to do! I packed for a quest!"), Nico discovered air sickness and Thalia refused point blank to move from her seat. Eventually Nico's queasiness subsided and he was able to return from the bathroom. Thalia's eyes were squeezed shut although Nico doubted very much she was actually sleeping, and Percy had stopped wriggling around in his seat and was staring vacantly out the window. Nico squeezed silently past Thalia and collapsed into his seat, making Percy jump.

"Gaah! Nico!"

"What?" he said innocently.

Percy squinted at him, and Nico looked away quickly, definitely not noticing his sea green eyes or his ruffled black hair.

"You feeling better?"

"Hhmph"

"That was a good call figuring out where we were meant to go."

"Nah. The dreams helped" Nico silently cursed himself. He wasn't supposed to mention them to anyone.

"Wait, you had a dream about us going to Las Vegas?"

Nico wished that he could hit himself. It was that idiot Percy's fault. He always got nervous talking to him. He didn't say anything, but he could almost hear the cogs in Percy's brain turning. He was a bit slow sometimes, but he wasn't stupid. It was bound to occur to him.

"Hey, did you dream about anything else from the future that could help us?"

"No!" said Nico a little too quickly. Percy frowned a little, but he seemed to buy it. He shrugged and rolled onto his side so his back was to Nico.

"Jeez, I was just asking. I'm going to try and get some sleep. Wake me when we're getting close"

Nico nodded at Percy's back and looked at his wristwatch. He remembered the dream he had had of this flight, and he remembered what he had to do. Not long to go now.

Percy woke up when a bag fell on his head. Considering that he was tucked away in the corner this was quite an achievement. He became dimly aware of the chaos around him. The plane was jerking and bumping, the other passengers were shouting and a recorded announcement was playing over the speakers.

"We are currently experiencing some minor turbulence. Please return to your seat." said an emotionless male voice. Baggage compartments fell open as the plane tilted from side to side, spewing luggage over the panicking passengers. Percy looked over at Nico and Thalia. Thalia was clenching her fists with a look of concentration on her face. Nico was staring intently at his wristwatch.

"What's happening?" Percy yelled.

"Look out the window!" Nico shouted back, not taking his eyes off his watch. Percy looked. It was almost impossible to see anything because snow was blowing past so furiously. Even with all the noise inside the plane Percy could hear the roar of the wind outside. They had flown straight into a snowstorm.

"Thalia's trying to settle the winds but it's not working. The plane is going to try and change course!" said Nico. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the whole plane tilted as it swung around to the side. Next to them Thalia groaned.

Percy stared at Nico. "How did you know it was going to turn?"

Nico pretended not to hear. "We don't have enough time. We have to go now!"

Percy was about to ask what in the name of Poseidon Nico was on about when the alarm on Nico's watch started beeping. Percy registered Nico's hand grabbing his and suddenly everything around them went black. As the three of them rushed through the darkness Percy's brain just had time to register the fact that they were shadow travelling before he suddenly ended up face down in a snow drift. A blizzard was swirling around them and Percy could barely hear himself speak.

"What the Hades just happened?!"

Thalia was climbing to her feet next to him, shouting at Nico, who was still on one knee, his face ashen. "Why did you do that?!" screamed Thalia. "I had it under control!"

"No you didn't! We had to get off the plane at that exact moment, otherwise we would have run out of time!"

"Time for what? How did you know?" Percy asked.

Nico threw up his hands in exasperation. "FINE! I lied. I did see some other stuff in my dreams, but I knew I wasn't supposed to tell you guys about it. And I saw that we had to get off the plane as soon as we were close enough for me to shadow travel here."

"But why here?" Percy couldn't even tell where here was. The snow swirled around them so thickly he could barely see anything.

Nico pointed behind Percy. "Because if we aren't up there at exactly the right moment we'll miss her!"

Percy turned and behind him he saw the lights of a massive skyscraper not far from where they stood. The blizzard swirled around the top of it as though it was coming from the building itself.

"Wohah" said Percy.

"Wait a minute" said Thalia. "What about the plane? The only reason it hadn't already crashed was because I was keeping it up!"

Nico's face suddenly collapsed with guilt. "I don't know okay! If I could have done something I would have!"

They both stared at him, Percy looking sympathetic and Thalia still looking angry.

"We don't have time for this" decided Percy. "If Nico says we need to get up there then we need to get up there"

Nico climbed to his feet, shooting Percy a grateful look. He looked pretty tired from shadow travelling, but his face was set with determination. "Right. Let's go."

They both agreed, and turned towards toe skyscraper . Then something occurred to Percy "Hang on. You said we'd miss her. Who is "her"?"

Nico grinned slyly. "Well, you said we had to find ice. Maybe it's time you two were introduced"

**Authors note**

**I have a few exams over the next week but I'll definitely aim to update by next weekend (screw revision). Who's point of view am I even writing in? I suppose we'll never know.**

**I realize that one sided Percico may not be what you signed up for but oops it happened anyway. Stay tuned, because a certain pair will be meeting very soon...**


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa's limbs were no longer under her control. They moved stiffly, like she was a puppet on strings. It was the woman's voice. It was soft like snow, and controlling. When it had told Elsa to come, her limbs had just sprung into action of their own accord. The three of them had walked out of the casino and were heading towards a massive skyscraper. The miniature blizzards of snow followed, circling around them.

Since walking through the massive doors and out into the brisk air Elsa's mind had began to whir, as if it were catching up on the last... How long had it been? She began to properly process things that she had ignored for ages, like the electric lights and different clothes, and the fact that at some point without realising she had learnt English. They were no longer in the middle of nowhere but in a massive ice - covered bustling city a long time and distance from Arendelle. Words that Elsa had never learnt but somehow knew like "car" and "electricity" simply sprang into her head. It was as though the knowledge about this new age and it's people had simply seeped into her head as she had whiled away the years in that flytrap of a casino. She was desperate to ask how long they had been in there- she couldn't even begin to guess- but she found that, like her limbs, her mouth no longer seemed to obey her.

Anna was walking alongside her, but unlike Elsa she seemed completely in control of herself. She didn't seem to have noticed that anything was wrong with Elsa. She spun around, taking everything in with widened eyes and her mouth open. The woman who called herself- what was it? Khione, that was it- seemed to be completely ignoring her.

"Wait a second" said Anna, narrowing her eyes at the woman. She's going to ask how long we've been in there, thought Elsa. Thank goodness.

"You aren't old enough to be our Grandmother!"

Or not.

Khione turned, and for the first time she looked closely at Anna, as if inspecting a small insect.

"Stupid girl. I am thousands of years old. I look this age only because I choose to."

"R-right..." Not the strangest thing they had heard lately, but it was up there. Elsa knew however, that Khione was not lying. She could feel the power she was born with within this woman. They were the same.

Finally Anna asked what Elsa was desperate to know.

"How long were we trapped in that... That... Place?"

Khione smirked, and shivers ran up and down Elsa's spine. Grandmother or not, this woman gave her the creeps.

"Oh, not long at all. The blink of an eye really. Just under two hundred years. Give or take."

If Elsa's legs had been under her control they would have buckled underneath her. She knew it had been a long time, but hearing it like that... Everything she knew was gone. Her kingdom, her life, her friends...

Suddenly remembering something, she looked over at Anna. Oh God. How had she forgotten?

Anna had stopped dead in the street. The colour had drained from her face. Her right hand was stroking the wedding ring which she wore on her left ring finger. She mouthed the word "Kristoff" but no sound came out. They had married in the Spring, and Elsa had never seen her sister happier. But that was two hundred years ago. Kristoff was long gone now, along with Arendelle and everyone else they knew and loved.

"No" whispered Anna, a tear rolling down her cheek. "He can't be gone. No."

Elsa longed to reach out to her sister, to console her, but still she couldn't move.

Khione watched Anna as she broke down in tears, a distasteful expression on her face.

"I have no time for this." She waved her hand, and Elsa sprang unwillingly back into action.

Anna's head snapped up. "Elsa? Elsa, what are you doing?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Elsa couldn't reply. She couldn't even turn her head.

Anna ran to catch up with her. She waved her hand in front of Elsa's face, and tried to grab her arm, but a thin layer of frost covered the tips of her fingers where they made contact.

"Hey! What have you done to her?"

Khione strode on, completely ignoring her. They had reached the skyscraper, which appeared to be a tower block of empty offices. The doors were locked and there seemed to be no other way in. Khione surveyed the building in front of her and, smiling, slowly raised her hands. Elsa sensed a surge of cold. As Khione concentrated on whatever she was doing Elsa felt her grip over her relaxing. She wondered if she was in control enough to try and run for it. She watched as the frost which covered the road seeped up the glass double doors of the skyscraper until the whole section in front of them was covered. It became thicker and thicker and condensation rose from the doors like steam. Khione curled her hands into fists and the glass doors smashed. Alarms began to ring, but none of the people driving past seemed to notice. As the ice receded Elsa felt Khione's control of her strengthen again. She had missed her chance, and now she was trapped, unable to protect her sister or herself.

Khione strode forwards through the smashed doors, and Elsa was forced to follow.

"No!"

Khione turned. Anna was standing on the pavement. Her face was still streaked with tears, but her hands were balled into fists and she was glaring at Khione.

"You are going to let Elsa go and explain what you're doing. Right. Now. I want to know why you said you "kept" us in that hotel, and I want to know why we're going into this building. And I'm not moving until you do!" Anna folded her arms and stuck her chin in the air, but Elsa could see that she was shaking all over.

Khione smirked. "Such spirit. It is a pity you did not inherit any of my powers. You could have been very useful. As it is, I don't need you" she flicked her hand and before Anna could react the ice encased her completely, turning her into a statue of ice.

Elsa wanted to scream so badly but she could only watch in horror as Khione turned away from her frozen granddaughter and smiled at Elsa.

"Let us hurry. I tire of this city."

They both entered the building.

The elevator music was awful, but it was better than silence. As cheesy 80's disco music blared from the lift's speakers Elsa realised that her body was obeying her again. What should she do? Scream? Cry? Demand that Khione reverse whatever she had done to Anna? She doubted that that would work.

Elsa looked at the buttons on the door of the lift, and saw that the very top one had been pushed.

"Why are we going to the roof?" she asked numbly.

"It will be easier from high up" was the only reply she got.

The elevator doors pinged, and they stepped out onto a wide terrace. The whole city was spread out beneath them. The weather was much worse up here. The wind whipped around them and flecks of snow stung her face, but unlike normal snow this was not under Elsa's control.

Khione had moved to the centre of the terrace and was holding her arms in the air, a look of concentration on her face. The wind blew harder and the snow swirled faster, but still she looked unsatisfied.

"I am not strong enough in this desert" she muttered, frowning. She looked up at Elsa. "You. Come here"

Elsa expected to loose control of herself again, but nothing happened. "No" she said defiantly.

Khione's face darkened. "Do as I say. Or do you want your sister's condition to become worse than it already is?"

Elsa hurried over, pretending to look scared, but hope was surging through her. If Khione was using Anna as a threat then she must somehow still be alive under that ice.

"Give me your hand"

Elsa held out her hand gingerly. Khione grabbed her by the wrist and Elsa gasped as she felt her own power pulsing through her and combining with Khione's. Together they forced the wind to blow faster and faster until it felt like they were standing in a snowy hurricane.

"What are you doing?" Elsa yelled over the roaring gale.

"See what we are capable of when we work together?" Khione shouted back. Elsa looked into her eyes and for the first time she felt truly terrified. This woman was completely insane.

"It just needs to be a little stronger, and then we can ride the blizzard."

Elsa didn't know what she was talking about, but she was already giving the blizzard everything she had.

"I can't!"

Khione's cold brown eyes bored into her.

"You can." Her grip tightened and Elsa screamed in pain as Khione forced every last ounce of power from her.

Just as Elsa was about to black out she heard the lift doors ping open behind her.

**Author's Note**

**It's chapter 5 and I'm running out of different ways to describe cold send help**

**I wasn't planning on the cliffhanger but what can I say I'm a drama queen. I wonder who is coming out of the lift? *evil laugh***

**Feedback appreciated ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

~Slightly Earlier~

They found the ice statue when Percy ran headlong into it. To be fair to him it was getting pretty hard to see with the snow which was swirling faster and faster. Groaning, he sat up.

"What hit me?"

"Get up idiot" said Thalia, pulling him to his feet. Nico was peering at the statue.

"Guys... There's someone in there!"

"What?" Looking closely, Thalia could see a blur of ginger hair and a purple cloak. She looked young and frightened. There was no way she could be alive encased in that ice. Shame.

"Wait a minute..." Nico was frowning. "I'm getting something"

"I thought you said we had to hurry?" said Thalia crossly. She was still angry at the little idiot for pulling them out of the plane -she had totally had it under control- and for failing to share the small fact that he was dreaming about the future.

"Whoever she is, she's still alive." Nico said grimly. "But her life force is fading fast"

"What? How? She's frozen solid!" stammered Percy.

"Percy, how was I a tree for six years? Stuff like that happens"

"Focus! We need to do something. She doesn't have long." Nico scowled at them both. "Percy, can you do anything?"

Percy looked baffled. "Why me?"

"Um..." Nico looked at Percy thoughtfully. "Ice is basically frozen water isn't it? If they're not that different then...maybe you can control it a bit or something"

Percy frowned. "I don't think so. I never really tried"

"Well try now" Thalia snapped. "She's dying!"

"Okay, okay." Percy approached the statue awkwardly. He stood and looked at it doubtfully.

"Any day now!"

Percy shrugged, closed his eyes and scrunched up his face as if he was concentrating really hard. He looked so silly that Thalia would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious. Suddenly Percy grunted and the ice instantly melted into puddles of water. The girl fell sideways into Nico, coughing violently.

"I can melt water!" said Percy, grinning moronically. "Nice!"

"Are- are you okay?" said Nico, steadying the girl.

"Elsa! Please, we have to go! It's my sister, she's in trouble!"

The three of them looked at each other.

"We don't have time for this" said Thalia to the other two. "Whatever is happening at the top of that building, it's happening now."

"But that's my sister!" said the girl. "She's up there right now!"

"What?" shouted Percy above the noise of the wind. Thalia noticed that the blizzard was getting worse and worse as they spoke.

"Explain on the way up!" yelled Thalia. "We have to go!"

They all hurried into the building, Nico helping the girl, who was still having trouble walking. The first thing they spotted was a lift.

Everyone having squeezed in, Percy was stood by the door next to the panel of buttons.

"Where to?"

"Terrace" Nico looked paler than usual, but it was hard to tell. Maybe all that completely unnecessary shadow travelling had tired him out.

"Terrace it is" said Percy. He pushed the button and the doors closed with a ding.

It hadn't taken the girl, who said her name was Anna, long to tell her story. It sounded pretty wild, but Thalia believed her.

It also hadn't taken long for the lift to reach the terrace.

When the doors dinged open again they spilled out, their weapons drawn. Thalia had loaned Anna one of her bronze hunting knives. She was holding it nervously in front of her, unsure how to use it. As soon as they were out of the lift the wind buffeted them violently. Thalia's hair whipped around her face and flakes of snow stung her eyes. She could just about make out two figures standing in the middle of the storm, which had formed into what looked like a miniature tornado around them. With a jolt she realised that one of them was screaming.

"ELSA!" shouted Anna, running straight towards them.

"Anna! Wait!" Yelled Thalia. She tried to run forwards, but the storm within seconds had become so thick that it was like trying to run through a wall. Percy and Nico were still standing behind her. She decided to try to take control of the situation.

"You two circle around the other side! I'll take the front!" shouted Thalia, trying to look confident. She had no plans on letting that girl get herself killed for her sister.

The boys nodded to show they had heard her and split to either side of the funnel of snow.

The plan was simple. Jump into the crazy ice twister, grab Anna's sister, stop that Khione woman from whatever insane plan she was carrying out and maybe go for a McDonald's after. Easy. What could possibly go wrong?

With a yell she activated her shield Aegis so it expanded outwards from her bracelet and jumped into the blizzard. She heard similar shouts from Percy and Nico as they followed. Then she shouted again in terror as she realised her feet had completely lost contact with the ground.

As she became aware that she and the others were being pulled uncontrollably through the air she thrashed her arms out desperately. Her shield connected with someone's head. With a howl of rage a woman, whose face was hidden by her long black hair which swirled around her, became visible. Thalia didn't need to be told that this woman was a goddess. Power simply radiated from her. As the woman yelled there was a flash of blue light so bright that Thalia had to close her eyes. She twisted in the air and felt something incredibly cold pass underneath her. There was a yowl of pain and as she turned her head she saw Nico, his face twisted in pain and his hands clasped over his chest. She tried to shout out but the air had been sucked from her lungs.

As she squinted through the blizzard she failed to find any sign of the ground, only the other people who were being torn through the air around her. She was desperate to regain control, but as she struggled to breathe it was getting harder and harder to stay conscious. Just as the world began to turn black around her she looked through the snow and saw Percy, who was holding onto a blonde girl who she assumed was Anna's sister. She blinked, and they both vanished completely. Nico had stopped moving, and as the goddess, the girl, the injured son of Hades and the lieutenant of Artemis were pulled onwards through the air, Thalia too lost consciousness.

**Feedback always appreciated :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I apologise in advance for this chapter I've been a bit blocked and there's so much I'm not happy with ugh :( but I've re written it from scratch so hopefully it's okay :)**

* * *

When Percy came around he was very cold. He stretched his feet out, thinking he must have kicked the sheets off his bed during the night again. Then he realised that he was not lying in his comfy bed but on grass which crunched underneath him as he wriggled. Either the Demeter cabin had redecorated while he had been asleep or he was not in his cabin. Groggily Percy opened his eyes.

Above him stood a woman not much older than him. She had long platinum blonde hair tied in a braid and wore a long blue cloak which matched her eyes, which reminded Percy of the lake at Camp Half Blood in summer. She was also glaring at Percy so fiercely he felt like a fox caught in headlights.

"Guuuh..." said Percy intelligently.

"Don't move" said the woman. She had her hands held out towards him in a way that shouldn't have looked that threatening but really did. "Who are you, and where is my sister?"

Percy stared at her vacantly. His brain was yet to wake up and all he could think was that this very good-looking woman was probably about to karate chop him to death because he couldn't answer her questions.

"Um...I'm Percy." he said, looking around him for the first time. The two of them were in an empty play park. Snow was falling, but unlike the violent blizzard the night before it fell gently, landing on Percy's eyelashes and making him blink. "Wait" said Percy. "Are you Elsa?"

"How do you know my name?" she said tensely, the snow beginning to swirl around her a little.

The memories of being on the roof, seeing this woman and seeing the powerful storm she had helped create swam back into Percy's head. He decided that getting on the wrong side of her would definitely be a bad idea.

"Your sister told us you were in danger" said Percy, suddenly very aware that he could be turned into a popsicle like Anna had been at any moment. "We came to help you"

Elsa lowered her hands, but she still looked suspicious. "And you helped by doing what exactly?"

Percy opened his mouth and suddenly realised he didn't really have an answer. "Well" he said, scanning the empty play park. "We saved you from Khione I guess." Check that off the prophecy, he thought.

Elsa snorted. "You didn't do anything! You just jumped straight in and nearly took my head off with your stupid sword!"

"What?" said Percy, trying not to blush. He patted his pocket, and thankfully Riptide had reappeared there as usual. His memories of the events following being on the roof were fuzzy at best. He remembered being swept up in the storm. He remembered whirling through the air, completely out of control. He remembered grabbing the first thing he had come into contact with which had been... Elsa's hand. Percy could feel his face going irritatingly red. Then they had just... tipped out of the storm. After that he must have fainted because he couldn't remember anything else.

Percy climbed to his feet and ruffled flecks of snow from his hair. "Where is everyone else? My friends? Your sister? The crazy snow goddess woman?"

Elsa gritted her teeth, trying to be patient. "That's what I was asking you!"

"Hey! You're clearly the blizzard expert here!"

Elsa made a frustrated noise and ice shot outwards from her feet across the grass.

"Oh no!" she said, immediately looking ashamed of herself. They were now standing on a large thick sheet of ice. "I'm sorry!" said Elsa, looking scandalised. "I normally have it under control!"

Percy crouched down and examined the ice closely. "You did that?" he said, looking up at her. Elsa nodded cautiously. A grin broke out across Percy's face. "That is so awesome!" He tried to stand up and fell onto his back with a thump. Elsa helped him up, unable to stop herself from giggling at him. She looked so different when she smiled, Percy thought. In a good way. Less regal and distant.

"So you're not freaked out by this?" said Elsa, having steadied Percy on his feet. "Most people are."

Percy shrugged. "I'm a demigod. I'm used to meeting people with strange powers. Check it out."

He clenched his fists and frowned. He could feel the water captured within the ice beneath him, and willed it to become liquid. This time it was much easier, and the ice beneath them melted almost immediately.

"Wow" said Elsa, surveying the puddles of water around them. "So you have godly parentage too?"

"Yeah, I'm the son of Poseidon, God of the sea"

Elsa recoiled backwards, her face draining of all colour.

"Hey, what is it?" Percy was confused. He often said the wrong thing without realising, but he was pretty sure he hadn't done anything this time.

"Nothing." muttered Elsa, not making eye contact. "It doesn't matter. I have to find my sister somehow." she continued, more to herself than to Percy. "I wonder why we fell out of the storm."

"I daresay it's because you had too many passengers" boomed a voice behind them.

They both jumped. Turning around, they saw a large, sturdily built man with purple wings and a beard which looked as though it was ice. Where he stood the puddles of water re-froze into ice, and the wind blew harder around him.

They both stared at him.

He cleared his throat. "It is custom, I believe, to bow in the presence of a god. Unless you think otherwise?" He let the thinly veiled threat hang in the air.

Percy bowed quickly and beside him Elsa curtsied. The god grinned. "So!" he said, beaming at Elsa. "You must be my great granddaughter! Nice to meet you!"

Percy frantically tried to remember his Greek legends. If, as Anna had told him, Elsa's grandmother was Khione then her great-grandfather would be...

"Boreas!"

The God of Winter scowled at him. "Thanks for interrupting our reunion. Very considerate of you."

"Sorry"

"Anyway, as I was saying, You probably had too many passengers in your little blizzard" he said, scratching his beard thoughtfully.

"That would make sense. Khione said it was barely strong enough when it was just the two of us. And then you and your friends decided to "help"." said Elsa, shooting Percy a look. "No wonder it couldn't carry us all!"

"Oh yes" said Boreas. "Although I have to say your efforts were impressive for a beginner. I saw your blizzard pass over here and it didn't start to disintegrate until it was much further North. Quite a show. I thought I'd come over to congratulate you."

"It finished further North? So that's where our friends are?" interrupted Percy, brightening up immediately.

"What did I say about interrupting boy?!" rumbled Boreas. He turned to Elsa. "If this one is annoying you I could call up a little blizzard of my own for him. I hear the North Pole is lovely this time of year."

"Uh, no thank you sir" stammered Elsa. "That really won't be necessary"

"Wait, so you could transport us to where our friends are?" burst Percy, forgetting he was supposed to be keeping his mouth shut.

"Hmmpf" said Boreas, looking more than a little irritated. "I could. But that would mean getting involved in my daughter's business. Not a wise move."

Elsa looked at him pleadingly. Boreas rolled his eyes.

"I won't make a blizzard for you. There are rules about the help I can give you know" said Boreas. "But I think just a little support for my great granddaughter won't go amiss"

He snapped his fingers and a whirlwind engulfed Elsa. When it receded Elsa's cloak and dress had been replaced by a navy blue jumper and a thick white coat with matching boots, perfect for hiking through snow. On her back was a bulging blue rucksack.

"Wow" said Percy without thinking. "You look good"

"There's enough money in there as well as a few other things to get you where you're going" boomed Boreas. "Although a little thank you of some kind sooner or later would be appreciated. You're quite lucky you landed here and not in the middle of nowhere." He pointed behind them beyond the fence of the play park. They turned to look and Percy immediately spotted a sign pointing to a train station.

"Where do we need to go?" asked Percy determinedly. They turned back, but Boreas was gone, leaving nothing but a cold wind which made the swing seats rock backwards and forwards. Percy shivered.

"It's okay. I know where we need to go." said Elsa vaguely. Percy looked at her quizzically. "I don't know how, but I can feel it now. Her. The storm took her north, along with my sister and your friends." Percy couldn't be sure, but she almost looked scared. He couldn't help but feel protective. Khione had hurt Elsa, and he had no plans on letting her do it again. They barely knew each other, but for some reason Percy considered her a friend. Nobody hurt his friends.

"So where are we going?" asked Percy as they walked through the park gates and towards the train station.

"Canada. But we have to hurry. We don't have long"

"Until what?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it's bad. I can feel it."

"Thanks for the specifics. Always helpful."

Elsa frowned, a look of worry still on her face.

"Hey, chill out frosty. A long train journey across the border with no ID while being vulnerable to monster attacks at any moment on our way to find your insane weather controlling goddess grandmother? What could possibly go wrong?"

**Feedback appreciated :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Update: Someone pointed out that I got the time for when Frozen was set a bit (well, a lot) off... oops! Thanks for telling me, I have adjusted the timing accordingly. Don't worry though, the storyline is basically unaffected :)**

* * *

When Anna woke, her heart was pounding and her head ached. She looked up and for a moment wondered if she had gone backwards in time, because she was in front of a massive building made of ice which reminded her of the palace Elsa had made for herself when she fled Arendelle. But on closer inspection it was quite different. The ice was thicker making the place seem much darker, and the design was not that of a palace but more of a barracks. The sun was rising behind the mountains in the distance, casting long shadows across it.

As she looked blearily around she saw Thalia and Nico circling Khione, up to their knees in snow which blanketed the ground. They appeared to be at a standoff. There was a demigod on either side of Khione, meaning she couldn't hit one of them without exposing herself to attack from another. Anna could tell instantly that this wasn't going to last long - Thalia looked exhausted already, and Nico was struggling to stand upright. They had clearly been fighting for some time already. Scorch marks, cracks in the ground and shards of ice scarred the area around them.

Anna was climbing to her feet, intent on helping somehow, when spikes of ice burst from the ground forming a protective circle around Khione, nearly impaling them all. This was enough to make Thalia stumble and fall onto her back, and Khione laughed.

"Maybe you would have been strong enough to defeat me in the desert, but in my homeland you have no hope!" she raised her hands, and Anna knew she was going in for the kill.

"Stop!" screamed Anna with all the force she could manage. Her throat was sore and she still felt choked up from crying, but shockingly Khione halted, her hands still in the air. Her face twisted in rage.

"How did you-"

"Charmspeak!" Thalia gasped.

"I guess you inherited something from me after all" snarled Khione. "Maybe you aren't as useless as I thought!"

Anna didn't know what she was talking about, but before she had time to react Nico took advantage of the distraction. He charged at Khione, jumping over the wall of spikes, sword raised, and just as he was close enough to attack Khione summoned a large ball of ice in her hands and hurled it hard at his head. Nico fell to the floor with a shout, a trickle of blood running down the side of his face.

Just as it looked as though Khione had won, Anna yelled "Wait!" and once more Khione paused. Thalia took advantage of the hesitation to jump on her back (she appeared to have lost her weapons in the storm) and keep a hold of her for long enough for Nico to come to his senses. The ghost king kneeled on the ground and concentrated. The ground underneath the snow shifted and it sounded as though the ground was splitting apart underneath him. As shadows rolled off him Anna couldn't help but be a little afraid of this kid. Who were these people who she had decided for no reason to trust?

As the ground shook Khione fell to her knees, but she wasn't done yet. She flexed her shoulders, and although nothing obvious had happened, Thalia pulled away from her as if she had been burned.

"Enough!" Khione snapped. She clicked her fingers and from the ground slowly materialised two giant snow monsters identical to the one that Elsa had created to get rid of Anna all that time ago.

"As I said, you should not have attacked me in my home" she said, her eyes blazing. "Guards! Lock them up! They could prehaps be useful to me." As the guards restrained the three of them, all of whom were still struggling violently, Khione stared at Anna unblinkingly.

"It is such a pity your sister doesn't seem to have made it. She could have been so useful. But nevermind.. perhaps you could serve my cause instead."

As the guards carried Nico, Thalia and Anna into the ice fortress, Anna looked worriedly at Nico's head where he had been hit. Thankfully the wound didn't look to bad. Then she saw it. A strand of white had appeared in his black mop of hair.

Oh no.

**Feedback always appreciated :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long, I have been wandering around the country most of the week unable to have time to write :/ But better late than never!**

* * *

When Percy and Elsa had boarded the train in the sleepy village near Portland it had been practically deserted. Now, however, more and more people were getting on at each stop and they were lucky to have seats. Elsa was on an isle seat next to Percy, who had leant his head against the window and spent the first half of the journey snoring. Sometimes he would wriggle around in his seat trying to get comfy and his shoulder would brush against Elsa's. Not that she noticed.

When they were nearing the Canadian border she gingerly prodded him awake.

"Huzzat?" he said, jerking upright. His hair was messy and sticking up at weird angles.

"We're at the border!"

"So?"

"Don't we need passports to get through?" She didn't fancy getting stuck at the border while goodness knew what was happening to her sister.

"Oh, s'fine." he mumbled, still half asleep. "I think the mist should cover us"

"The mist?"

Percy quickly explained, ruffling his hair back into place as he talked.

"So how come you know about stuff like trains and passports but not about the mist?"

Elsa shrugged, impressed that he'd noticed. "I guess it was to do with being in the hotel. As normal life changed outside it just sort of filtered through. But knowing about the mist isn't exactly typical, so knowledge about it never came through. "

Percy nodded. "But then how do you know about the Gods?"

Elsa smiled. "Actually, I kind of knew a lot of Greek mythology before the hotel. There were books on it in the library back in - " she cut herself off, biting her lip. It still hurt to think about Arendelle. "But I do remember reading loads of Greek legends, including ones about Khione. Although they never used to call her a Goddess as far as I remember."

Percy shrugged. "Maybe she got promoted."

Elsa chuckled, and Percy grinned at her. "Hey, want to get something from the dining car? I'll pay"

"Only if they have hot chocolate - and you don't have any money, so I'll be the one paying actually."

"Fair enough" he gave her another goofy grin, and Elsa began to feel better. He seemed to have that effect on her.

As they were coming back from the dining car having both filled up with hot chocolate (they hadn't served Percy's quite strange request of blue lemonade) they were just taking their seats when there was a scream of brakes as the train ground to a halt.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there is a slight delay due to an obstruction on the line. Please return to your seats and we will be starting up again presently" purred a recorded voice over the speakers.

Percy and Elsa glanced at each other. Both were clever enough to know that whatever had just happened was not as simple as a tree on the tracks.

They had crossed the border without incident some time during their visit to the dining car, and as they had travelled further and further North the weather had gotten more and more misty. As Elsa peered past Percy and out the window she realised she could barely see a foot beyond the glass. As she stared closely she could have sworn she saw a dark shape move by the glass, just for a second, and then vanish.

"Percy?" she whispered.

"What?"

"Do you see anything out there?" she said, pointing out the window.

He turned slowly in his seat so he was facing the window, and moved closer until his face was nearly touching the glass. He squinted silently into the white void.

"I don't see any -"

The window exploded as something large crashed through the glass.

Percy sprung into action. Riptide appearing in his hands and his face scarred from pieces of shattered glass, Elsa couldn't help but feel impressed. If she had thought he had looked a little gormless when she first met him, he certainly didn't now.

The mortals around them were screaming and bolting in all directions. Elsa wasn't sure what they were seeing, but it was certainly scaring them.

"Quickly!" yelled Percy who was standing on his seat by the window. "We have to get it away from the mortals!" He grabbed Elsa's hand and helped her through the smashed window frame.

As they tumbled out of the train and began sprinting away there was a scrabbling noise behind them. Elsa turned and saw the shape jump back out of the carriage in pursuit. Clearly it was only interested in them. Elsa summoned a chunk of ice as she ran and threw it at the thing's head, but that only seemed to make it angrier.

"What on earth is that?" she yelled as she ran alongside Percy.

"I don't know! I need a better look! There's a lake not far off this way, we can fight it better if we reach it."

Elsa wasn't sure how Percy could know that, but wasn't going to stop and question him. The fog had now completely engulfed then. She only saw the lake when she nearly ran into it. There was a splashing noise and suddenly Percy was standing behind her, up to his ankles in the water.

"Lucky it's not frozen over" he said, scanning the area around them. The water must have been freezing cold, but Percy didn't seem to notice. "Where did it go?"

They both looked around them, alert to any sound other than the lake lapping at the shore. The fog wasn't helping. Every cloud looked like a monster about to attack. Elsa listened closely but could only hear the waves and the heavy breathing of Percy and herself.

There was a strange hissing noise, and standing in front of them as though it had materialised from the fog itself was a large, bull like creature with huge horns coming out of its head, fiery red eyes and rows of sharp white teeth which made it look almost as though it was leering at them.

"Is it a minotaur?" whispered Elsa.

"That is no minotaur" Percy's face was pale and his knuckles were white. The creature lowered its head and charged.

"Go left!" shouted Percy, and Elsa dived to the side as the monster charged past her. There was a smell of dank fur and a colossal splash as the creature charged into the lake. Percy, who had also dived to the side, was immediately on his feet, manipulating the water around him until it rose out of the lake and crashed down on the Minotaur's head. The water settled and for a moment all was quiet. Elsa started to walk towards Percy.

"Stay where you are!" he yelled. Elsa stopped in her tracks. There was a hissing noise again, so faint it could barely be heard and from the lake erupted the monster, same red eyes and sharp teeth, but now a giant serpent. It rose out of the water, so tall that it dwarfed Percy. But that was impossible. The lake wasn't deep enough.

The serpent roared and dived into the lake again, throwing a wave of water into the air. Percy began to stir up the torrents of water once more. As he and the serpent thrashed in the water Elsa prepared another chunk of ice, but the creature moved so quickly that she didn't dare throw it in case she hit Percy.

As she caught glimpses of Percy through the swirling water torrents she could see his wet hair plastered over his face which was screwed up in concentration. When the creature had been a minotaur it had been easy for the son of Poseidon, but fighting something which was equally comfortable in water was harder.

Once again the monster dissolved into nothing, but Elsa could tell by Percy's face it still wasn't beaten. He came charging out of the water towards her.

"Run!"

Elsa didn't need to be told twice. They charged across the mist covered fields, the creature which was now what looked like a cross between an eagle and a lion in close pursuit.

"What is it" gasped Elsa between breaths "and how do we stop it?" she threw a lump of ice behind her without looking, and heard a yelp of pain.

"Right in the face! Nice one!"

Elsa punched him in the arm. "Focus! How do we stop it?"

"I've only heard of them before. They're like, pets of Phoebus or something. They shape shift into whatever monster they think will scare you because their master is the god of fear."

"So how do we stop them?" She threw another block of ice behind her, but this time there was no sound of impact. The monster had vanished. They froze.

"No idea. Try not being afraid?" Percy whispered. They stood back to back, turning slowly, waiting. This time the hissing almost sounded like laughter. A shadow fell across them.

"Split!" yelled Elsa and they rolled out of the way as a winged lizard-like creature swooped down on them. A near miss. Elsa's heart pounded. She was sure it could have killed them, but it had missed. Why?

The answer struck her immediately. It was feeding off their fear. If they were dead, it couldn't feed. Percy was right. They had to stop being afraid to cut off its food supply. Easier said than done.

"Hey Percy!" she yelled.

Percy was furiously swiping at the creature with his sword. "I'm a little busy right now!"

"Who does Polyphemus hate more than anybody?" She threw a block of ice at the monster's head, giving Percy enough time to give her a have-you-completely-lost-it look.

"Nobody!"

Percy snorted, and the monster shrieked in pain. Understanding dawned on his face.

"Brilliant!" He slashed at the monster's side, and this time it reacted much more slowly.

"I got one! What does the sun god have with his meals?" he said, diving out of reach of its newly formed claws.

"What?"

"Apollo - sauce! Get it? Like apple sauce!"

Elsa burst out laughing. "That has to be the worst joke I've ever heard!"

"Do better then!" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's on!"

They circled the monster, striking blows and telling worse and worse jokes until they were both in hysterics.

"Why did the Greek letter owe so much money? It lost a beta!"

"Why does no one go to Greece? Because getting there is a pain in the Athens!"

eventually, with a joint blow from Percy and Elsa, the monster fell and crumbled to dust, its food supply, and consequently it's power, gone.

"We did it!" said Elsa, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "We killed it!"

"I don't know, I think it was probably the jokes that finished it off." said Percy. "You are so the worst, oh my gods!" they both dissolved into laughter again.

Elsa looked at the quickly disintegrating piles of dust, and wondered how she had ever found this monster genuinely scary. She and Percy were more than a match for it.

"So..." said Percy, flopping down on the ground and stretching out, trying to sober up. "You don't happen to remember the way back to the train do you?" He barely made it to the end of the sentence before starting to giggle again.

A ray of sunlight suddenly burst through the slowly lifting fog, and Elsa lay back on the damp grass next to him.

"No idea whatsoever." She grinned at him. There would be time to worry about that later, but for the next few minutes all she wanted to do was lie in this empty field next to Percy and laugh.

* * *

**P.S Sorry about the puns... feedback always appreciated! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I used one word in this chapter that could be considered a swear word (kind of) in some countries, but after some googling I found that it should be fine for a G rating by British standards. If you are offended even by super mild language (although I really really doubt anyone will find this offensive) please let me know and I'll change the rating for the fic. I doubt it will actually cause any problems, but better safe than sorry yada yada... anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Nico was very cold. Although considering they were locked in a five-star ice cell that wasn't surprising. He was wrapped up in his aviator jacket like normal, but it just wasn't keeping the chill out like it usually did. In fact it didn't feel like the cold was coming in from the outside; it felt as though it was coming from within. He shivered, pressing himself as far into the corner as possible. He didn't understand how a practically airtight cell could feel so damn drafty.

The girl Anna was looking at him again. Ever since the three of them had been locked in there by the giant snow guard she had been giving him the strangest look, like one you would give an injured animal. He forced himself to make eye contact with her.

What said his eyes accusingly. She dropped her gaze to the floor.

Thalia mumbled as she paced up and down in the narrow space. "No weapons. No back - up. No shadow travel. Brilliant."

The snow guard had been clever enough to strip them of all their weapons, which was a bit of a pain. The not being able to shadow travel, however, was a worry. Nico couldn't explain it. Normally he just melted into the shadows, but as he had tried to pull the three of them out it was like there were cold chains wrapped around his chest, tethering him down. He wondered if it was some kind of magic.

Thalia turned to pace back in Nico's direction and stopped short. The cell was dimly lit, but he could still make out her face.

"What happened to your hair?"

"What?" He said, scowling. He didn't really think a bad hair day was a priority at that moment.

"You've got a white streak"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look" she walked over, and began messing around with his hair.

"What the Hades are you - GET OFF ME" said Nico, squirming and trying to push Thalia away. "Haven't you ever heard of personal space?"

"See?" she said triumphantly, holding a strand of white hair in front of Nico's face for his inspection.

"When did THAT happen?" Nico knew that he was technically super old thanks to his stay in the hotel, but at the same time he was still a teenager and teens didn't go grey overnight.

"It's magic" mumbled Anna, still looking at the floor.

"What do you mean?" asked Thalia, turning so she was facing Anna.

"It happened to me, when I was a kid, and just last year too. Or two hundred years ago now, I guess. I..." She stumbled over her words like they were sticking in her throat. "I didn't want to say anything. Until I was sure it was magic. I was really really hoping it wouldn't be. But it must be, if your hair isn't like that naturally. That was the only other explanation I could think of."

Nico clenched his fists. His mind suddenly filled with the dream he had been having over and over. Blindingly bright snow. His friends in danger. The Goddess standing over him. All lost. Cold. So cold. He shook his head, trying to shake the scene away. It wasn't as bad as it looked. He had to keep believing that.

"But the important thing is," said Anna, forcing her gaze upwards. "where you were hit. And when. It would have been a sort of... blast of blue light? And it would have hurt. Do you remember something like that?"

Nico shrugged. He really didn't like the way she was looking at him, and wished she'd just stop talking.

"Wait..." said Thalia, a worried expression on her face. "I remember seeing a flash of blue light. It was when we were flying around in that blizzard. I hit Khione with my shield by accident, and there was this wave of light. It flew right underneath me and hit you."

Nico's memories of the blizzard were pretty hazy, but now that he thought about it he did remember something - a flash of light and a pain in his chest so cold it burned. In fact, he could still feel an echo of that pain, like something hard and cold had settled inside him and was expanding, freezing him from the inside out.

"I remember." He said, staring at Anna. "It hit me here." He touched his chest where it felt the worst. Right above his heart. "But it's a pretty stupid bit of magic if all it does is make my hair go white."

He could tell by Anna's face that this wasn't the case.

"You're still not telling us everything, are you?"

Anna shook her head, her face pale. "Oh, why did it have to be the heart? Head would have been so much better."

"Just tell us." said Thalia, surprisingly gentle. "What does it mean if he's been hit in the heart?"

"I'm so sorry." said Anna, continuing to shake her head. "The only way to thaw a frozen heart is an act of true love. Otherwise... you'll freeze solid."

Nico's mouth dried and it felt like there was a ten tonne weight pulling him to the ground. Of course. Something like this would only happen to him.

"I don't love anyone" he lied. They were silent for a few moments. "How long do I have?" he spat.

"I - it varies." said Anna sadly. "Sometimes a day. Sometimes longer. For me it was less than that, but I was wandering about in the snow a lot. Cold doesn't help much."

"Right." Said Thalia, clasping her hands in front of her. "You know what? Screw that!"

Nico forced down a laugh. Thalia just couldn't give up.

"I don't know about you guys but there's no way I'm sitting here on my butt." she continued. "We are going to get out of this cell, kick Khione's ass, find some other way to fix Nico and find our friends. Problem?" she glared at them both.

"Just a couple" Nico began counting on his fingers. "How, how, how and how?"

"One problem at a time, little grasshopper." She turned so she was facing the wall, a thick block of opaque ice. "How do you get through a wall of ice? You melt it. And how do you melt it?"

They both stared at her. She grinned.

"How about we warm this place up a little?"

* * *

**Feedback is, as usual, always appreciated, and thanks to all those who have already left reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't my best but it's the middle of the night and I just wanted it done :/**

* * *

Percy and Elsa's journey North had been fairly uneventful after they had found their way back to the train. A few changes, a couple bumpy train journeys and a very ugly guard who had turned out to be a Laistrygonian Giant, nothing they couldn't handle. All the while they had gotten to know each other better and better. Elsa told Percy about her life growing up in the palace, and in return Percy told her about life at Camp Half Blood - quests he had been on, enemies he had faced and countless other things. She listened closely, her sapphire - blue eyes wide with interest. The more Percy opened up to her, the more he could feel her doing the same in return.

They arrived in a small town at the foot of a mountain range some time in the afternoon. Snow was falling gently here, but not enough to disturb the mortals who were going about their daily routines. Percy's eyes were drawn to a small café across the road.

"Let's go eat. We need to sort out our next move." he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the café.

"Is your stomach all you ever think about?" Elsa laughed as she followed him. Percy loved it when she laughed. It was like their problems couldn't be all that bad if she was still smiling. It gave him a funny sensation in his stomach too, something he couldn't quite pinpoint. Like butterflies, but better. Kind of warm and fuzzy.

As they sat down a mounted television blared the headlines above them.

"The unseasonal freeze which was moving across south-west America has receded North, meaning a return to desert conditions typical of this time of year for states such as Nevada and California. In mountainous regions further North however, temperatures are still well below the summer average with reported lows of..."

Percy tuned out. He had heard enough. The weather fitted in with Khione's movements. He wondered why she was still affecting the weather so dramatically further north though. She usually lived here, so why was she making it colder than usual? The only answer that seemed obvious to Percy was that she was preparing for something, gathering her strength. But what?

His train of thought was interrupted by Elsa coughing.

"So our plan is... get up those mountains somehow, find our friends, and then do something clever and go." she summarised.

"Pretty much."

"Then why do we need to sit and discuss it?"

That was a good point actually. Why had Percy felt the need to go and sit in this café? When he thought about it he wasn't even that hungry for once.

Click.  
Click.  
Click.

He could tell the sound was coming from far away, and so quiet there was no way he should have been able to hear it, but he could. He turned his head to look out the window and froze.

"Percy? Percy, what is it?" said Elsa, grabbing his arm.

He could feel the blood draining from his face.

Click.  
Click.

Even across the street he could hear the sound of needles as the three Fates sat knitting. They were on rusty patio furniture on the pavement across the road. Percy flashed back to the last time he had seen them - carrying away Luke's body. Not a good memory.

They were holding several different colours of wool. One held both turquoise and white, and was weaving it into a long braid. The other held a ball which was jet - black, and the last was holding orange and navy in each hand. The one with the black wool was holding a pair or scissors, and Percy's heart jumped in his chest. He knew what that meant. He had seen it before. The woman raised the scissors and was about to cut the black threat when Percy jumped from his seat

"No!"

The scissors halted millimeters from the thread and the Fates looked directly at Percy. He may have been far away on the other side of the road from what looked like three harmless old women but what he saw in their eyes scared him more than any monster ever had.

A voice in his mind hissed the last words from Rachel's prophecy.

Water and ice must soon combine  
The snow nymph's fate they will define

A van rumbled past and their eye contact broke. When he looked again they were gone.

"Percy?" said Elsa tentatively.

"We have to go. Now." Percy didn't feel like smiling anymore. If the Fates were showing up then something serious was about to go down. And coming so close to cutting the thread could only mean...

"Someone's life is in danger. We have to get to Khione, as quickly as we can."

Elsa nodded, looking determined. "If she has hurt any of them, she will pay."

Percy looked back over at the store the fates had sat in front of.

"On the bright side, I know how we're going to get up there."

He gestured at the Skidoo Hire shop.

"I don't suppose you've ridden one of those before?"

* * *

**As usual feedback is appreciated :) Are there such things as skidoo hire shops? Yes according to google. I need more sleep. I should really have done this when I was awake so sorry if I messed up...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Who cares about exams when I can be writing fanfic all night ;)**

* * *

Summoning bolts of lightning to blast blocks of ice until they melted was harder than it looked. Being indoors at the time didn't help either. Thalia summoned bolt after bolt to strike the wall of their prison cell until she was completely exhausted. It wouldn't have been nearly as bad with the sky above her, but as it was she simply had to concentrate and hope. She was pretty sure this ice was enchanted to either not melt or melt very slowly, because no normal ice would have been able to withstand this much heat. Were it normal ice it would have vaporised with the first blast.

Anna and Nico were crouched together in the opposite corner, trying to stay as out-of-the-way as possible. They didn't need someone being electrocuted on top of their other problems. Despite the cold Anna had taken off her cloak to wrap around Nico, who was curled up with his knees against his chest to conserve heat. She couldn't be sure, but the white strand in his hair looked a little bigger than before. Maybe she was imagining it. She hoped for his sake she was.

The corner of ice she had been working on was getting thinner and thinner, with a small puddle of water collecting at the bottom. This ice may have been enchanted, but it wasn't invincible. Thalia kicked the remaining sheet of ice with her scuffed trainers, and the section of wall by the corner smashed. Now there was a small gap, just large enough to crawl through.

"Let's go." she gasped, trying to ignore the exhaustion that using her powers had caused. Anna sprung to her feet, pulling Nico up with her. She had her arm around the younger boy's shoulder, despite his clear irritation.

"Khione will regret messing with me and my sister." said Anna, suddenly angry. "Let's take her down!"

Thalia couldn't help but admire her determination. She was a tough one.

"One problem with that." said Nico quietly. "We need Percy and Elsa first."

"Why wait?" grumbled Thalia. "Its not my problem if they miss all the fun."

"Weren't you listening to the prophecy?" snarled Nico. "Water and Ice must soon combine. We need them to complete the quest. Define the snow nymph's fate or whatever it said."

"But we don't know any snow nymph! The prophecy has nothing to do with anything!" snapped Thalia, equally frustrated. The longer they stayed, the more likely a guard would come and notice their little escape route.

"Hold on!" said Anna frowning. Her face suddenly lit up as though a switch had been flipped inside her head. "We do know a snow nymph!"

They looked at her expectantly.

"I forgot, it said in those Greek mythology books we used to have in the library! Because when they described Khione they never said she was a Goddess! They said she was a nymph!"

"Ooh. That...makes sense." said Thalia. "They could have just... said Goddess though. Would have been a lot clearer."

"Well that's the point of prophecies, they're never clear, that would make it far to easy." grumbled Nico. "Besides, the Spirit of the Delphi was probably trying to get the right syllable pattern or something, who cares?! We need to find Percy."

"And Elsa!" interjected Anna.

"Yeah." said Nico sheepishly. "Her too." Did he look a little redder than usual?

"Right. Let's go already!" said Thalia, casting a worried look at Nico's hair. She didn't say anything, but she felt that that was going to be more of a problem than she was letting on. Ever since Bianca had died the kid had been a total recluse, avoiding the living and preferring to hide in the underworld among the dead. She didn't even know if he had any friends beside her and Percy. Could they find an act of true love for him in time? Was there anyone out there who loved him?

Thalia silently turned and crawled through the small hole, and heard the scraping of hands and knees on the floor as the other two followed.

After a certain amount of sneaking down corridors, dodging guards and getting very lost they were out in the open again. The three of them stood in front of the palace, looking down the valley in front of them. There wasn't much, just a few small villages in the distance, and snow. Lots of snow.

"Now where?" asked Thalia, her breath visible in the cold air.

"Well the other two fell out somewhere in the storm. so we follow the blizzard's path until we find them and hope they didn't land too far away." said Anna.

"Hey, you're smarter than you look!" ribbed Thalia.

"Thanks! Hey, wait! That was rude!" she said, laughing.

Just then Nico, who had not spoken in some time, stumbled, and would have fallen had the two girls not caught him. Much more of his hair had turned white, and he was shaking with cold. Thalia sobered up immediately.

"Let's move. The longer we're out in the cold, the less time he has."

They started off in the direction the blizzard had come, hoping against hope they would find Percy and Elsa before time ran out.

_In main hall on the topmost floor of her fort, the snow nymph paced up and down. She had been planning this for a long time, and wouldn't let Elsa's disappearance get in her way. The girl was key to her plan, and she needed her if she was to succeed. That's what she had been told. She stopped short. She could sense it, far away but coming closer. The powers of her granddaughter cast a strong aura. The Goddess smiled. She didn't have to go looking for the girl with the ice powers. She would come to her._

* * *

**Feedback is always hella rad :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I've just noticed how many followers I have for this story now so I'd like to just thank you all so much for sticking with it, it means a lot to me! (Frozendamphir has promised me blue chocolate cake when I reach 100 mwahahahaha :D)**

**Also school is kind of intensifying right now so although I'll try to keep updating but chapters will be smaller for a while. Sorry!**

* * *

Elsa had never ridden a Skidoo before. Nevertheless, she had a feeling she could drive it. Percy tried to insist he should drive, but when Elsa hopped on the front with a "Get on or stay behind!" he had quickly submitted. It must have been something to do with being descended from a snow Goddess that she could learn to drive a vehicle designed for snow journeys so quickly and with such ease. When Percy climbed onto the skidoo behind her, she was glad he couldn't see her face, because as he wrapped his arms around her waist to make sure he wouldn't fall off she couldn't help but blush.

They were both suited up with warm jackets and helmets, as insisted by the woman renting the skidoo. Because if they were going to ride into a dangerous unknown in which they could die they would do it with the right safety equipment. Once Percy was safely on, she revved the engine and they sped away.

The weather which had been so calm earlier was becoming wilder, and the snow fell so heavily it was getting difficult to see. Elsa steered the snowmobile with a sixth sense, somehow knowing the best route through the snow. She could sense Khione in the distance. Her power called to her, and she could sense her exact location. Not far away now.

The cold didn't usually bother her, but she was glad of the warmth from Percy as he hugged her from behind. She was worrying more and more about Anna and as the snow grew heavier she began to imagine things, figures stumbling around in the snow, large dark shapes that were visible for a second and then gone.

Finally through the blizzard they saw a massive ice fort nestled in between two mountains. Elsa supposed the mist must have been working around it because she only saw it once they were right in front of it. The fort seemed to be in a bubble of good weather, like a reverse snow globe. The wind howled outside and the snow swirled, but it was as though an invisible force field was keeping it out, keeping the fort in a bubble of calm. Elsa couldn't help but admire the fort's design; it looked almost as beautiful as the ice palace she had created, but at the same time practical and well defended. This was the home of a war strategist.

They climbed off the skidoo. Elsa shivered, missing the warmth of Percy's arms. Together they approached the gates to the fort. A heavy silence settled around them.

"Um, Elsa?" said Percy. His cheeks were red with cold, or perhaps something else.

"Yeah?" she smiled encouragingly as he shuffled his feet nervously.

"If we don't... you know... die horribly at the hands of an angry goddess or anything... would you um..." He scrunched up his face as though he was resisting the urge to hit himself. "Like to go for a coffee sometime?" He looked at the sky, the ground, the mountains, anywhere but her face.

Percy's shyness coupled with the strangeness of their situation made Elsa have to hold herself back from laughing. There was also a strange feeling in her gut, like she was filled with helium and was about to float away. Had Percy just asked her out?

"I'll give you an answer when we've won." She said cheekily. She punched his arm "And we will win. Have you seen us? We rock!" She was laughing at Percy's beaming face when they were interrupted by a loud creak. They turned to see the massive ice gates slowly opening of their own accord.

"That's a little creepy." said Percy quietly.

"Just a little. Ready to go?"

"Let's do this."

They walked silently through the gates and into the ice fort. Even though their situation was far from good, Elsa wasn't afraid. She caught Percy's hand in hers as it swung by his side. They looked at each other, grinning, and together they headed inside.

* * *

Anna wasn't sure how long they had walked. The weather had become very bad very quickly, and they could no longer see where they were going. All she could focus on was dragging her feet through the snow and pulling Nico along beside her. Thalia as on his other side, and although the three of them weren't saying anything, they all knew it was hopeless. Nico's hair was now almost half white, making him look like Cruella de Vil. Time was running out, but still they struggled onwards. Anna couldn't think of how their situation could be any worse.

That was when the snow started moving underneath their feet.

* * *

**Feedback is supermegafoxyawesomehot ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: It's the middle of the night and my brain isn't working so I really hope this makes some sense and that I didn't forget anything. But if I have then apologies.**

* * *

Percy wasn't sure whether to punch the air or punch himself. He had no idea why he had asked Elsa out, and had felt his face going painfully red as soon as the words escaped. They barely knew each other. She was so much cooler than him (literally) and they and their friends were in mortal danger. What a great time to come onto her. But instead of laughing in his face she had smiled and grabbed his hand. Sure, she hadn't actually said yes, but she hadn't said no either, and that was enough for Percy. He just hoped he survived long enough to receive a straight answer.

The fort was empty and unguarded, all the doors unlocked. That immediately set off warning bells in Percy's mind. Why leave the place completely undefended? Unless, Percy thought with a shiver, they were expected.

They explored room after room, searching for the faintest sign of their friends. They found only the pressing silence.

"Elsa" whispered Percy, his voice sounding loud in the empty echoing hall. "You know how you can, like, sense where Khione is, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Um... it hasn't occurred to you that maybe she can sense where you are too?"

Elsa kept tiptoeing down the corridor, her lips set in a thin line. "Khione expecting us is a risk we'll have to take."

They gave up looking for their friends and headed for what Elsa described as the main hall, where she told Percy she could sense Khione. They would have to find some way of forcing her to tell them where their friends were. Percy was thankful that Elsa could find her way about so instinctively; he wasn't even sure which way they had come anymore, and were he alone he would have been seriously lost.

They came to a pair of large double doors, beautifully sculpted from the ice.

"She's in here." whispered Elsa.

Percy uncapped riptide. Together they charged into the room.

Percy was expecting to see Khione, battle ready and about to kick the crap out of them. What he actually saw was quite different.

Khione was sat in the centre of the room, her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook, and muffled sobs could be heard. No way. Was she... crying?

Percy and Elsa looked at each other doubtfully. Percy knew she was evil, but he still felt wrong attacking an unarmed crying woman from behind. Then he remembered how she had made Elsa scream in pain as she forced her to create that storm, and his resolve hardened. This woman was dangerous.

They crept forwards silently. She still appeared not to have noticed them.

Just as Percy was close enough to touch her, Khione spun around jumping to her feet. She wasn't crying. She was laughing.

"So glad you could come!" She pushed out her hands, and a wall of ice spiralled into existence, slamming Percy into the wall behind him. His sword clattered to the ground and Percy gasped as the air was knocked from his lungs. He wriggled as much as he could, but he was completely pinned by the ice.

He made a couple choking noises which could just about be translated into "Run Elsa!"

If Elsa understood what he was saying she wasn't listening.

"Let him go now, or else." the rage on her face was clear, and for a moment Percy could almost see her resemblance to Khione. There shared the same cold expression when they were angry.

Khione raised an eyebrow. "You care about the fate of this boy?"

Elsa didn't answer, but her expression gave it away. She held her hands out threateningly.

"I will make you. Don't think I won't."

Percy tried to focus on melting the ice that was crushing him. It was a lot harder to concentrate when he could barely breathe in.

Khione laughed again. "The irony! Don't you know who his father is? I've watched you since you were a child, I know what his father did! Surely you haven't forgotten?"

"Elsa what is she talking about?" Percy wriggled between the wall and the slab of ice, trying to ease the pressure on his chest.

He glanced over at Elsa, whose face had whitened, her hands clenched into fists.

"Where are our friends?" She still looked menacing, but there was a quiver in her voice.

"The other demigods? Oh, who cares?" said Khione. "Once I knew you were coming, I had no need for them. I allowed them to escape. They're probably dead I should think, wandering around in the snow like that. Human bodies. So fragile."

Percy's stomach twisted. No, he couldn't believe they were dead. Khione had to be manipulating them, playing on their emotions. He had to hope. He managed to slip sideways so he could breathe a little easier. He just needed Elsa to stall Khione a little longer.

"You - you say you need me. For what?" said Elsa, shooting Percy a brief glance.

"Oh how should I know." Khione sounded disgruntled. "Really I could carry out my plan without you, but there was this prophecy. I overheard Apollo discussing it with someone. Very rude of him, considering it was about me."

"Oh really?" said Elsa, faking polite interest. Percy was astounded that Khione hadn't noticed their distraction tactic, but then she was too self involved. Rule number one of villainy, thought Percy, don't be tricked into revealing your entire plan while the good guys escape.

"Was that the snow nymph one by any chance?" asked Percy, playing along.

Khione looked pleased. "Oh, you've heard it! The one that goes... what was it... ice must soon combine, the snow nymph's fate they will define? That's as much as I heard of it, before Apollo was interrupted. But I caught the gist." She turned to Elsa. "Someone else with ice powers was going to play an important role in my fate. It could only have been you, after that show you put on. Freezing the whole of Arendelle, very impressive. So I froze it over again, to lure you towards that tavern where I could keep you safely out-of-the-way until I needed you."

"But needed me for what?" Said Elsa through gritted teeth.

"World domination, of course."

Percy laughed so hard he choked. Khione had just reached a whole new level of crazy.

"You may laugh now, mortal, but you have not seen the Olympians! They are weak and their thrones are rusting. They have suffered too many attacks and they are so very vulnerable. And I have an army of snow at my disposal!" Khione shrieked. Her face was wild, her conviction clear. This woman was completely beyond reason.

"And I swear I will tear down every living thing between here and Olympus that get's in my way!" Elsa was backing away from Khione, an expression of sheer terror on her face.

"You're insane!" yelled Percy. Finally he melted the block of ice, the water splashing around his feet. He felt in his pocket where riptide had as usual re appeared.

"Oh no you don't." said Khione. Her voice quickly became low and soft, like falling snow, sending shivers up and down Percy's spine. He recognised the charmspeak immediately. "Listen to me Elsa. I want you to kill him. Kill the boy, just as his father killed your parents!"

Elsa turned to face Percy, her expression vacant, her body no longer her own. She raised her hands in preparation to strike. Percy had seconds.

A strangled whisper escaped from Elsa's mouth.

"Run Percy."

And then he was being attacked with all of Elsa's might.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know what I'm doing at this time of night ugh sorry**


End file.
